Oops
by Leah-Marie7
Summary: Draco's little sister Isabelle is all grown up and wants her crush on big brother's best friend to be are reality. so she pulls out all the stops to try and seduce Blaise. MATURE CONTENT! HENCE RATED M!
1. Chapter 1

**1:** **Damn**

Isabelle Malfoy walked through the kitchen of her family's summer house to grab an apple and head outside. She stood next to a chair and inhaled the smell of fresh air and the chlorine of the pool as she bit into her apple. Juices squirted from the apple and dripped down her chin onto her chest and disappeared under one of the cups in her string bikini. "Damn it," She muttered and set everything down. She used her towel to wipe the sticky sweetness off her chest. She positioned the towel on the chair, laid down, and began to rub tanning oil into her exposed skin. She heard the door to the kitchen open and close and smiled. _Perfect_, she thought.

"Damn! Izzy, lookin' sexy," Blaise Zabini exclaimed standing in her sun. She took her sunglasses off and smirked.

"Are you just gonna stand there Zabini or help me," She spoke flirtatiously. He stood there for a minute shocked as she watched her roll over on her stomach and untied the back of her black bikini.

_Don't freak out just be calm. Its ok, no one is here just the two of us. Draco will never know and he will never kill me. Yeah, it will be ok, _he thought frantically as she moved.

_**Stop thinking and just do it!**_ He snapped out of his daze once the voice in the back of his head spoke up. He grabbed the tanning oil and slowly straddled her backside. He poured some oil in his hand and began massaging her back with the oil. Iz let out a moan and Blaise froze slightly as he felt a sensation shoot from around his navel to his manhood. He barely contained a whimper of pleasure.

He had helped her before even in the past years when he began to notice her more than his friend's sister. But things were different now. She was 17 and he was 18 just out of Hogwarts and they had grown up quite a bit. Izzy wasn't little Belle anymore. She was no longer the shy, nervous, little curve less first year. In fact she was quite the opposite. She was bold, the kind of she gets what she wants and doesn't hold back bold, she was never nervous about anything, well except when she has the spotlight on her at her parents gala's, and she definitely had curves. Her breasts now strained against every shirt she wore and her hips swayed with every step she made. Iz was gorgeous and she knew it, so she flaunted it, something Draco couldn't stand. Blaise focused on rubbing oil on her again and began to work her muscles loose. He hit a sensitive spot on her shoulders and that's when he about lost it.

"Oh, Blaise," she moaned his name. The one thing he had fantasied about was happening. That wasn't all though, yes she moaned but she lifted her hips and ground into him. She settled her hips back down on the chair and muttered, "Don't stop." Blaise complied and continued.

Izzy knew the effect she had on him. She saw it, every day they saw each other for the past two years, in the way he looked at her. She loved knowing though. She loved the fact that he wanted her, just as much as she wanted him. To feel his rippling chest muscles her, to feel his strong arms holding her close, and to feel his lips against hers. She felt warmth spread through her body that had nothing to do with the sun.

Blaise's mouth went dry as she pressed against him again, moaning. He knew there was no hiding how hard he was is his trunks. Mentally, he thanked merlin that her family hadn't arrived yet. He slowly worked his hands lower until they rested on Isabelle's hips. He hesitated on the ties and she wiggled to encourage him. He still didn't move.

"Blaise-"

"I'm sorry, I can't." He jumped up and walked back into the house. Once he was in his room he looked out the window and saw her swimming laps. He couldn't do it if she really didn't want to, or if it was going to be a one-time thing. If he had her he wanted her forever. He turned from the window and walked to his bathroom cursing under his breath.

Izzy began floating on her back with her eyes closed just thinking about what had just happened. Things had been going so well, and then he panicked. "Damn," Isabelle let herself sink to the bottom of the pool.

**A/N: **Please review! And welcome to my world of Harry Potter.


	2. Chapter 2

**2: Let the Game Begin**

Iz was just getting out of the shower when she heard a voice call from down stairs.

"Oi, are either of you two lazy arses awake?" Draco's voice echoed in the manor. Izzy laughed as she pulled on tight booty shorts and a loose fitting half shirt. She then quickly ran out of her room and down into the foyer throwing herself on Draco giving him a hug. "Iz it's only been a month of me being gone!" Draco laughed hugging his little sister.

"I don't care. I've missed you; I don't think you get how weird it is for me. I'm just so use to you being there," Iz laughed along but the sadness broke through. He hugged her tighter again when a voice broke them apart.

"Well, well, well, the prodigal bastard returns," Blaise was standing just a couple steps away sizing up Draco. Draco let go of Izzy and the two slowly began circling each other waiting for the other to take the 1st move. Suddenly both men laughed and embraced as well.

"Just because I actually took my parents up on letting me go on that trip alone doesn't mean you have to be sour about it," Draco chuckled lowly as they all walked to the kitchen. Izzy hung back a bit and watched them go.

That was the first time in two days she had heard Blaise speak. Not to mention the first time he didn't run out of the room when he saw her. Ever since the pool side incident he has avoided her, but all it did to her was drive her crazy. He hadn't even looked at her today, but that was gonna change. _Fine, if that's what he wants to do, then let the game begin,_ she thought with a smirk.

"Oi, Iz are you coming?" Draco's voice called to her.

"Be there in a minute!" she quickly ran upstairs and pulled off her shirt and shorts to pull on a jean mini skirt and a blue plaid button up and tied it in place instead of buttoning it. She then pulled on her cowboy boots and headed downstairs again once she had done her make up.

She walked in swaying her hips a little more than usual. She got the effect she wanted. Blaise's jaw dropped and his eyes slowly wandered over her body, from her sexy waved blonde hair, to her ice blue eyes, to her tan skin, her breasts that pulled against the tie threating to loosen it, to her flat stomach past her hips and to the cowboys boots. She saw his deep blue eyes darken to almost black with lust and want.

"What the _hell_ are you wearing?" Draco scolded causing Blaise to snap out of his state.

"They are called clothes, Draco," Iz rolled her eyes as she walked over to the fridge to get food.

"Barely! They hardly cover anything!"

"They cover more than a swim suit does and that was out deal!" Izzy looked over to see Blaise shift uncomfortably when she said swim suit.

"But-but-" Draco sputtered for something else to say.

"No 'buts', Draco, You said you wouldn't lecture me on what I would wear as long as it covered more than a swim suit does!" Iz smirked and walked back up to her room with her apple.

"She is so stubborn," Draco complained to Blaise as a house elf brought their food to them.

"You would be bored if she weren't," Blaise stated knowingly.

"So," Draco began to eat. Blaise ate but mostly all her could think about was Isabelle under him moaning his name every time he thrust into her. Her writhing beneath him as he teased her, he couldn't get her out of his head. She was wearing what she was just to mess with him that's all it was, she was trying to get him to give, but it wouldn't happen. Blaise remembered Draco was there and broke out of his own thoughts.

"So, how was France?" Blaise had a smirk on his face as he asked.

"Do you mean France or the girls?" Draco smirked and wiggled his eyebrows.

"All of it!" Draco settled in and told Blaise about the museums and culture and how he experienced it differently alone than with his family but mostly they spoke of his many erotic escapades.

"Well, I'm gonna go shower and get ready. How 'bout we go into town and have some fun?" Draco stood stretching once they finished talking about the trip.

"Sure, sounds fun," Blaise nodded as Draco walked off. He looked at his lap and realized how glad he was that Draco left first. Suddenly the last person he needed to see right now walked in.

"You and Draco have fun talking?" Izzy asked as she hopped in Draco's empty seat. Blaise just nodded in response to her. "I could help you with that," She pointed in the general direction of his groin.

"No, Iz," Blaise spoke softly but harshly.

"We are both adults you know, it's not like its wrong or anything." He simply nodded again not really looking at her. Finally she slammed her hand down on the counter. "Damn it, Blaise, why won't you bloody talk to me?" it was quiet for a bit and Isabelle was just about to walk out when he spoke.

"Because I don't trust myself to speak around you," He spoke softly. Iz nodded and walked out.

"I'm going out!" She called to no one in particular and the door shut. Blaise got up and walked quickly to his room. _This is gonna be a long couple of months, _he thought as he stepped into the cold water of his shower.


	3. Chapter 3

**3: B**** Better Back The F*** Off!**

Izzy walked to the garage and opened it. She stood thoughtfully looking at the four cars. She grabbed a set of keys and walked to the black and chrome Ford F150 unlocked it and climbed in. She tore out of the drive way and headed to the diner in town. Iz loved that they had their summer home in America in a small country town, she never got why but she felt so much more comfortable here than at Hogwarts even.

She pulled up and parked next to and old rusty blue Chevy truck at Burt's Diner and parked. As she stepped out of the truck her boots hit dust stirring it up. She headed towards the doors getting wolf whistles from the guys who were outside blasting music from their trucks and flirting with other girls.

This was the place where all the teens hung-out in the summer, the main place in town for them. She made her way through the crowded diner looking for the owner of the blue truck. She was suddenly grabbed by someone.

"Hey there, I don' think I know you." The man had to be in his twenties. His teeth were yellow and he smelled like beer and cigarettes and his close were covered in grease like he was working on cars all day.

"But I know you Chuck, now let me go or the police will be informed that you are trying to seduce a minor!" He let go quickly and she walked away.

"Hey, pretty lady why don't you come over here with us!" A guy who was around her age wearing a hat, black wife-beater shirt, and light, worn, dirty, blue jeans stood in a booth and yelled to her. She gave him a stern look and smiled at the familiar blond curly hair hidden by the ford baseball cap and green eyes

"Is that anyway to talk to a sophisticated young lady from England, Jacob Hewitt?" She drawled as she strutted over to the table of boys.

"Hot damn! Isabelle is that you?" Jacob jumped over the table and picked her up in a hug spinning her.

"Haven't seen you in, what, three years now?" Another boy with brown hair and blue eyes asked.

"I know sorry Roy but the parents wanted to vacay other places in those three years. I had to beg them to let me come here this year," Iz said hugging the others as the got up. "You haven't changed a bit Wes!" She hugged a boy with dark skin and black hair with a cowboy hat on.

"Well, you've definitely changed in those years!" Wes spoke laughing making and hourglass shape in mid-air.

"Bet you're fightin' off those boys at that boardin' school of yours," the last boy spoke up his southern accent heavier that the others.

"You know it Trav!" Iz jokingly and lightly punched his jaw and he faked being knocked out making Jake and Wes attempt to catch him but they all just landed on the floor causing a slight scene.

"Yo, uncle Burt! We need a double burger with cheesy fries and a Dr. Pepper!" Wes called to the man behind the counter. The man waved and went to the grill.

"You know me so well, Wes!" The group laughed and sat down and talked about what all they had missed in the past years. Izzy got her food and wolfed it down in true guy style. They were sitting there just relaxing when they heard a guy by the door yell out to someone.

"Hey, Julia, you comin to the party tonight?" A guy's voice yelled.

"Not with you!" A female voice called back and the group of girls the voice came from began giggling as they sat in the booth next to Izzy and the guys.

"Oh, gods why can't I ever catch a break," Izzy groaned quietly and smacked her head on the table. All four boys perked up when the girls sat down.

"Clara! How has your summer been?" Jake leaned over asking the girl with long curly black hair in a flower printed sun dress. The girls looked over and realized the boys were there for the first time.

"Oh, hi, Jacob, good," Clara smiled sweetly at him blushing some.

"I was wondering if, uh, if you wanted to go to the party with me tonight?" she questioned nervously.

"Uh, yeah, ok, pick me up around nine," Clara looked at her friends and they giggled. Jake smiled proudly at his friends. The girls continued giggling at least except for one who was just glaring at the table of boys. She had light brown hair with sun-kissed blond streaks in it and blue eyes with freckles dotting her cheeks and nose.

"Hey, Julia," Wes called over to her with a grin on his face. She just rolled her eyes and went back to talking to her friends. "How are you?"

"What does it matter to you, farm boy?" Julia sneered harshly at Wes.

"He was bein' polite, Julz," Travis said annoyed.

"Stay out of this, _cuz_!" Iz got annoyed with how Julia was treating the boys and slammed her hands on the table and sat up and stood in her seat of the round booth where she was in the corner.

"That's it!" the entire diner silenced and watched her standing there.

"Malfoy!" Julia's expression was one of pure shock. "W-when did you get back?" She stood and walked over next to the boys table.

"About a week ago, _Groves,_" Izzy walked over the table and hopped down landing right in front of the other girl.

"I'm sure you've been screwing every guy that you can since you've been here." She looked Izzy over distastefully. "Including these low-life farm boys!"

"Your _daddy_ was a farmer! So is over half this town. Are you saying he is or the town is trash?"

"All I'll say is my life has been ten times better without that man around. Yes, he was a low-life, he ran off with some hussy like _you_ and left my mamma and I here in the dirt. Now we have to live with my auntie and her nasty boys!"

"'Ey, you watch how yu'r talkin' bout my mamma!" Travis yelled jumping up, but Izzy but her hand on his chest and he sat back down.

"An' I keep tryin' to tell-"

"Watch it now dear, your twang is slipping through your perfectly polished yankee accent!" Iz smirked and motioned for her to continue.

"And I keep trying to tell them," Julia pointed to her friends sitting in the booth quietly watching. "That if they date any of these _farm-hands_ the same DAMN thing will happen to them too!"

"Well, I know these boys and they wouldn't do that," Izzy spoke sweetly and pointedly looked at the other girls, then began walking around Julia in a circle like she was stalking her prey. "As for the other issues you have, you are angry at your daddy for leaving, understandable. Yet, I get why he did." Julia just looked at Isabelle with hate watching her walk. Isabelle was so mad, at Julia for being a bitch to her friends, at Julia for the hell she had caused Iz since she was seven, and at Blaise for not admitting how he felt. "He left because you and your mamma are whiney, annoying, ungrateful, hate-filled, and good-for-nothing-" Izzy couldn't finish because she had just had a cup of ice water thrown on her. Her hair dripped and her white shirt became see-through letting the full diner see her black lacy bra. The entire diner had been quiet for some time now but now no one even breathed.

Iz slowly looked back to Julia. "That, was stupid." Her arm cocked back and she let it fly. Julia stumbled back over a table and flipped over it knocking everything on it and the table to the ground. Iz jumped on top of her trying to punch her in the face again but Julia had some kick to her. Julia grabbed both Izzy's fists and twisted them making Iz back off. She then grabbed Izzy's hair and pulled, hard. Izzy screamed and punched Julia in the gut making her let go. The two grappled on the ground kicking, punching, biting, and scratching (those last two mostly being Julia) until people were pulling them apart.

Wes' uncle Burt, Roy, Jake and Wes were keeping people back as Travis pulled on Julia to get her back and someone else was pulling Izzy the other way.

"It's a good thang they pulled us back! I woulda kicked yu'r ass!" Julia twanged loudly blood dripping out of her nose. That set Izzy off again and she began pulling away from whoever was holding her. And suddenly there was another person there holding her back.

"Knock it off Miss Groves!" Burt called out over the noise. "Now we will not be getting' the police involved. Is that clear? That goes for everyone that is here!" He looked hard at Julia specifically.

"But- she ATTACKED me!" Julia protested clearly wanting more trouble caused.

"You also provoked it, Miss Groves. I have the tape and about fifty or more witnesses! Are we clear?"

"Yes sir," everyone in the diner muttered.

"Now clear outta here!" Everyone began going back to what they had been doing before. Suddenly Julia muttered again, "I woulda won." Izzy lunged at her again causing Julia to hide behind Travis and her holders carried her out.

Isabelle started kicking and yelling for whomever it was to let her go. She looked at guys and saw laughing and cheering for her which caused the crowd to start talking and laughing at Julia. She was finally outside and was put down.

"What the hell!" she turned to see Draco giving her a disapproving look. Blaise on the other hand was having issues looking at her anywhere but her chest.

"Why were you trying to beat the shit out of her?" Draco questioned.

"Correction she was and did beat the shit out of her," Blaise chuckled still straining to look at Izzy's face.

"She threw water on me!"

"So you hit her?"

"Well, yeah!" Izzy said it as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Blaise couldn't help but laugh. Draco gave him a 'not helping' look and Blaise attempted to stop laughing. guys were walking by whistling and cheering for her and trying to invite her to the party tonight. Though Izzy didn't get why the kept looking at her chest then she looked down. He shirt had gotten untied and was open showing off her black, lacy, barely-there, push-up bra to the world. She let out a squeal and started buttoning up the shirt.

"Who was she even," Blaise questioned as he watched her fingers work

"Julia Groves."

"Oh," they said together. Izzy examined her wounds in the window of her truck and saw that right under her eye was cut and that she had bloody scratches down her neck. She looked down and saw blood on her shirt and quickly raised it. There was a cut along her ribs from when Julia had briefly used her ring as a purposeful weapon.

"Ouch!" She winced as she touched it.

"Let me see," Blaise walked over and touched around her ribs. Once he touched right where the cut began; she almost fell over from pain but he caught her. "I think they might be broken."

"Great, wonderful, really!" The doors of the Diner opened and the guys came out laughing and high-fiving Iz.

"Bad ass, Iz, seriously," Jake picked her up and hugged her. He set her down and Blaise caught her again.

"So there's the party tonight at the Moore's place, ya'll comin'?" Roy asked with a hopeful smile.

"Wouldn't miss it, Roy!" Izzy smiled back trying not to wince. The boys took off jumping in the rusty blue Chevy Iz was parked next to. The group of girls walked out with Julia in the lead. Her hair was a mess, her eye was already blackening, she had a busted lip, bloody nose and her clothes were torn. Izzy knew there would be several if not broken but bruised ribs under her shirt. Yet, she had a smug look on her face as she walked up to Blaise, ignoring the fact that Izzy was leaning on him.

"Hi, you probably don't remember me, I'm-"

"Julia Groves, I couldn't forget," Blaise smiled cynically but Julia clearly didn't catch that. Izzy glared at the two of them.

"Yes, well, I was wondering if you would want to go to the party with me tonight."

"Sure, I'll pick you up at nine."

"Ok, see you then." She walked away giving a very arrogant look to Isabelle and she got in her red mustang. All Izzy could think as Draco helped her in the passenger seat of the truck was, _BITCH BETTER BACK THE FUCK OFF!_

**A/N**: sorry I had some writers block with this chapter and I know there isn't much if any sexual tension in this one but I needed a plot builder whatever you wanna call it. I will try to have the party chapter up PRONTO!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Sorry it has been so long. I have been busy with college and have had writers block.

**4: Stay**

Iz sat in the front of the truck as Blaise drove it back to the house. She winced and paled with every bump they hit. Blaise glanced over at her and frowned.

"You should let me look at that when we get back," He spoke to her quietly. Izzy looked at him with a pained expression.

"I'll be fine." She looked straight ahead and was quiet as they pulled into the drive. Iz jumped out and fell to the ground seeing white flashes in her vision.

"Shit! Isabelle, are you ok?" He ran around to her side of the truck and reached to help her.

"I'm fine!" She attempted to pull herself up off the ground but fell again.

"Let me help."

"No! Don't touch me!" Iz used the truck and pulled herself up wincing. She dragged herself inside and up to her room. Blaise stood there in shock confused. _First she _wanted_ me to touch her! Now she doesn't want anything to do with me. _Blaise followed her into the house and went to knock on her door. When she didn't answer he walked in and knocked on her bathroom door. All he heard was the water pouring down in the shower. He banged harshly on the door loud enough for her to hear over the water. "Go away, Zabini!" He threw the door open not caring that she was in the shower letting he water run over her, clothes and all. The blood was running down her shirt and mixing with the water below. She pulled off her white shirt and stood there in her bra crying as the water hit her cuts.

"You need to let me heal your ribs," Blaise spoke up opening the door to the shower. Iz was not expecting this; she slipped in surprise and Blaise caught her getting his clothes soaked. "Well, I might as well join you." Blaise helped her stand back up and stepped in as well. He took off his shoes and socks as well as his shirt, revealing his toned muscles and defined abs, and threw them over the shower door. He then looked Izzy in the eyes as he took off his jeans and stood there in his boxers in the water with her.

"Draco will be here soon."

"No he won't. He was gonna stay in town. And I need to heal your ribs and that cut." Blaise took a step closer to her as she moved back.

"I told you that I don't want you touching me" Blaise moved quickly pinning her to the wall of the shower. Iz winced and bit back a moan.

"Why is that, Isabelle? Just a few days ago you were trying your damnedest to get me to shag you, even today you tried. What changed?"

"Nothing," Iz tried to move away only to have her legs give way beneath her. Blaise pressed his body closer to catch her. Izzy winced at the sudden pressure against her ribs.

"Not true, and your ribs are bruised not broken." Blaise began to kiss her starting behind her ear moving to her neck.

"Stop, please stop," Iz moaned out trying to get her arms unpinned from above her head.

"You don't really want me to stop. And I don't want to." He took both her wrists in one of his hands and let his free hand run over her body with the water. His hand stopped at the button of her jean skirt and looked her in the eyes looking for any sign of hesitation of her truly not wanting him to continue. When he only saw her bite her lip he undid the button and slowly unzipped her skirt. It hit the floor and pooled with the water around her bare feet; exposing her matching panties. Blaise began to kiss her neck again venturing lower as his hand kneaded her breast through the black lacey fabric and then kissing along the edge of her bra.

"What changed is you have new girlfriend. I'm not gonna be the other woman." Blaise froze and dropped Izzy's arms and placed his on either side of her trapping her in place.

"She's not my girlfriend. She wanted to go to the party together, you hadn't asked so I said yes. But I won't go with her if you don't want me to." Blaise placed his forehead against hers, his lips brushing against hers as they he talked. Blaise looked directly at her down cast eyes. He placed a finger on her chin and gently guided her to look at him. Her eyes looked in to his darkened by lust. "Just tell me, go or stay?" Isabelle looked at him for what seemed like forever. All they could hear was the warm water pouring over them and onto the shower floor.

"Stay," Iz wrapped her arms around his neck and attached her lips to his.


End file.
